bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Boy 2
Jurassic Boy 2, known as Chao Yin Su Xun Meng Long (超音速迅猛龍, literally Supersonic Raptor) in Chinese, is a clone of ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' made and released by Sachen. It was released on the Famicom and Game Boy Color. Story The story, quoted from the game's manual: In the year 2193, '"Dinosaur" becomes a popular subject again. Scientists all work for making dinosaur revive. 'Nevertheless, they still lack of a special gene. This causes the dinosaurs they cultivate are all incomplete. 'Many countries then intend to buy dinosaurian fossil at high prices in order to get the gene. 'But it seems that it's not so easy. 'No one can do anything to this problem until Dr. Crachi invents a "Time Space" machine in the year 2197. The story is delved into deeper in the character descriptions (again, original English left in). For Crachi: 2180 advanced a new theory about time-back but was criticized. 2184, due to his excessive studying, he was mental diseased and was under treatment in hospital. 2188 missing after he was out of the hospital. They say he had ever appeared in Danba. 2198 completed the machine that can make time go back. Chen's description: In the dinosaur family, Chen is the most intelligent one. Now his parents and brothers all fall into Crachi's clutches. So the urgent matter for Chen to do is to save his family from the bad guy's clutches. Overview This game is a platformer based off Sonic the Hedgehog starring a dinosaur named Chen. The game is faster paced than Somari with fewer enemies and more open level layouts throughout the game. There are 4 worlds split up into 7 levels total, with the first world being one level long. The Game Boy Color version has bosses and changes the level layouts somewhat. It is considered to be the more difficult version, mainly because of the smaller screen size. The graphics are somewhat original and mainly inspired by Sonic the Hedgehog, with the environments being loosely based on those from that game. The color of Chen is inconsistent in the Famicom version, being pink on the title screen and in the ending cutscene and reddish-orange during gameplay. In the Game Boy Color version, he's always pink. The graphics are almost identical in both versions, although the logo was modified slightly in the GBC version to fit the limited resolution and the colors were altered. The music is completely different in both versions. Gallery Jurassic Boy Complete Release.jpg|Complete copy of the NES release. Jurassic_Boy2-02.PNG|Cartridge and box of the Taiwanese Game Boy release. The metallic silver cartridge is exclusive to this game and particular (Taiwanese) release. Trivia *The music used in the Game Boy version was originally from a previous Mega Duck/Game Boy game called Dan Laser. The only difference is that Dan Laser's music plays at a slightly faster tempo. *Although the ending (including the Game Boy port) features no credits to be seen, there are possible claims that Ei-How Yang assisted with developing the game. The graphic tiles used for numbers and letters include a unique 16x16 and 8x8 charset commonly found in all games coded by the same developer. Being that a Buzz boss shows up in the Game Boy version as well (see below), it is more likely that Ei-How Yang developed the handheld ports as well. *Quite a bit of content was cut from the final game. There are several sprites that were left unused (the game only uses about 23 sprites out of 67 of Chen alone), and the manual lists power-ups that were cut out, such as Fruit and Speed Sneakers. Even abilities such as being able to spindash were removed. *Although the first game is called "Jurassic Boy" on the box, this game and the Game Boy port (which was actually labeled as "Jurassic Boy 2") are the same game rather than one game being the sequel to the other. *The Game Boy version is called Chao Yin Su Xun Meng Long 2 Yin (超音速迅猛龍2 銀 literally Supersonic Raptor 2 Silver) in Taiwan, and along with Thunder Blast Man's port were supposed to mimic the then-new Pokemon Gold & Silver games' packaging style and naming. *Each level (save for 1-1) feature multiple exits, which will take the player to a different level depending on which one he goes through. There's even exits that take the player to a previous level, however these are very much out of the way and must actively be searched for in order to find them. *The first revision of the GBC port (featuring copyrights) contains leftover graphics from Thunder Blast Man in the ROM, including the older Megaman edits. How they made their way into the game is currently unknown, but hypothetical suggestions claim that the Jurassic Boy 2 ''port was worked on after ''Thunder Blast Man. The more common later revision (which removed copyrights) trimmed out the Thunder Blast Man graphics. *Chen appears in the ending of ''Q-Boy'' as a cameo. *The green 2-2/4-2 boss in the GBC port is actually Buzz Lightyear. The sprites are his charging attack from the fifth stage of Ei-How Yang's Toy Story port. *The manual for the NES/Famcicom versions of the game show a prototype screenshot of World 4, featuring an enemy using a World 1 enemy graphic (the rock-chucking enemies, specifically.) Evidently, this seems to show that the world-unique enemy sprites didn't come about until late in development. Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Platform games Category:Ei-How Yang Category:Ex-Sachen developers Category:Sachen Category:Sonic games Category:1994 video games Category:1999 video games